Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{9}{10} \times 63\% \times 8\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{9}{10} \times 100\% = 90\%$ Now we have: $ 90\% \times 62.5\% \times 8\% = {?} $ $ 90\% \times 62.5\% \times 8\% = 4.5 \% $